In general, an automated teller machine (ATM) means an unmanned apparatus for quickly and conveniently providing a variety of financial services except for financial consultation, regardless of time.
The ATM is provided with a built-in billing recycling machine, and the billing recycling machine is provided with a bill storage box for piling up or storing deposit/withdrawal bills.
Herein, a bill storage box realizing only a withdrawal function is called a cassette box. A reflux-type storage box realizing a deposit function as well as the cassette box function is called a recycle box. Also, a storage box for collecting bills which have not been taken by customers or have been determined as abnormal bills is called a reject box.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a schematic side view and an exploded perspective view illustrating a structure of a general billing recycling machine, and FIG. 3 is a schematic view illustrating an assembly structure of a conventional connector.
Referring to FIG. 1, the ATM 10 includes a billing recycling machine 11 containing a bill storage box 12. The billing recycling machine 11 has rails 15 on both sides of the inside, in such a manner that the bill storage box 12 can be slidably mounted or dismounted in or from the billing recycling machine 11 on the rails 15 in a horizontal direction. The bill storage box 12 is provided with multiple recycle boxes 13, and a cassette box 14.
Referring to FIG. 2, the bill storage box 12 is provided with a door 16 on one end thereof, in such a manner that the cassette box 14 can be mounted to the bill storage box 12 from the lateral side or the upper side. Also, as shown in FIG. 3, a connector 20 includes a male connector 21 provided on the bottom surface of the bill storage box 12 and a female connector 22 provided on the lower lateral surface of the cassette box 14. The male connector 21 and the female connector 22 are assembled with each other, thereby supplying power to a motor (not shown) or various parts included within the cassette box 14.